


Glorified Nanny Demons

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, inu no taishou metioned, inuyasha gets jelly, oc is a nanny, oc teases, puppy inuyasha, sesshoumaru mentioned, sesshoumaru's mother mentioned, the group learns a lot about inuyasha they didn't know, xanxus doesnt put up with no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Inu no Taishou had a stronghold to protect and not a lot of time to bond with his pups so he may have slid some child rearing duties onto his most trusted generals.  He probably would have gotten someone else if he knew just how his kids were being brought up in his absence.





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha huffed as he walked behind the group.  He was happy since his sword’s heavy weight was no longer an issue.  Totosai told him he needed to prove himself for the sword to lighten.  It was complete bullshit.  The only thing that would have made the situation worse would be if Totosai had told that winged menace that claimed to be his primary caregiver when he was young.  It was bad enough the pest was a former general of Hyoga that was apparently a spy for Sesshomaru's mother all along, but the damned moth seemed to have made it his life's goal to harass him at every turn in his life.  Nothing about the bug could be trusted.

 The soft flutter of insect wings filled the air as Inuyasha and company made their camp.  The Hanyo scented the air before growling.  Think of a demon and they will appear.

 

“What's up with you Inuyasha?”  Shippo asked.

 

“An annoying bug that never leaves me alone.”  He growled in reply.

 

 A lyrical laugh sounded through the night putting the group on high alert.  They pressed back to back with their weapons ready as they analyzed their heavily wooded surroundings.  The voice had echoed all around them without a definite source in sight.

 

“Come now darling is that any way to treat your nanny dearest.”  The voice chirped.  

 

 The group turned with weapons ready only to see a cloud of sparkling green powder.  Inuyasha scowled.

 

“Show yourself pest!”

 

 The laughter echoed around them until a tall lithe figure emerged from the powder.  Long teal hair cascaded down their back,  a pair of eyes matching it glittered with mischief,  various magenta colored markings littered their pale skin.  A pair of ivory colored antenna protruded from their forehead and a large pair of silvery Luna moth wings extended from their back.  A long, slitted,  backless cream cheongsam hugged torso and gave his wings room to flutter.  He wore white bandages on his legs and no shoes.

 

“My little puppy is all grown up.”  The unknown demon cooed at the Hanyo.

 

“And you're still as batshit crazy as you were 50 years ago Noel!”  Inuyasha growled.

 

 Noel smiled sweetly at his charge before rushing forward too fast for the others to react.  The moth yokai had Inuyasha in his arms cradling the flailing boy to his chest.  He tilted the hanyo’s head up with a finger making a tsking at the younger boy’s flailing.  The difference in their height, strength, and the hanyo’s uneasiness was proof that the being before them was a daiyokai.

 

“Now now puppy is that how I taught you to speak to your elders?  Do I need to reinstate the parchment punishment?”  Noel smiled.

 

 Inuyasha whimpered in his hold and shook his head in fear of the elder Demon’s threat.  The group was in various states of shock and awe.

 

“Just be glad your father assigned me to you or you would have been stuck with my resting bitch face of a husband.”  Noel huffed petting inuyasha’s ears.  “Luckily he still had his hands full with Sesshomaru's huge ass ego.”

 

 The others were utterly speechless.  This foreign demon had come from absolutely nowhere and turned the loud and broody Inuyasha into a whiny puppy with a few words and forced cuddles.

 

“Now then my dreary little pup what happened to your sword?  I sensed the fang breaking and rushed here as soon as I could.”  Noel cooed.

 

 Kagome choked on air at his words.

 

“That was weeks ago though!”  She shrieked causing everyone to wince in pain.

 

 Inuyasha, still held tightly in the older demon’s grasp,  glanced up at the older demon before speaking in clear exasperation.  

 

“Why are you really here?”   

 

“Because we heard that Hyoga’s trashy brat was trying to take over.”  Another voice interrupted from the air. 

 

 Noel pouted as a darker male appeared in the sky, flapping his large inky black feather wings, with a scowl.  His blood red eyes glared at everyone present.  Inuyasha paled further and buried his face into the silk clothed chest of the moth.  He flew down before the two and tugged Inuyasha from the tealette’s arms.

 

“Stop babying the little shit he obviously handled everything here so we need to get back to our main priorities.”  He growled shoving Inuyasha toward his friends.

 

“But Xanxus.”  Noel whined.  “I don't want to deal with the Lady’s guests anymore they’re so stuffy and prudish.”

 

 Xanxus sneered at the others pout before wrapping a thick arm around the others narrow waist.  He nosed the side of Noel’s neck scenting him before pulling back to glare at the hanyo.

“You rubbed your wet dog stench all over him.”  He growled.  “Your just like your damn father, mutt had to scent mark everything he thought was his.”

 

 Noel giggled and slapped the other’s arm playfully.

 

“Hush Xan you know it was nothing like that.”  He said placating the crow demon.  “Our Lord only did that so Sesshomaru would pick it up on me as a babe.  Our Lady was very aware of that.”

 

 Inuyasha was shocked at Noel’s words feeling a bit of envy well up within him.

 

“What does Sesshomaru have to do with anything.”  He glared up at the man who practically raised him.

 

 Xanxus smirked kissing the side of Noel’s head and tugging Inuyasha on the ear.  Inuyasha swatted him away before unintentionally giving big puppy eyes to Noel.  The moth demon squealed pulling the teen back into his arms in a constricting hug.

 

“You are just too precious for words.”  Noel laughed petting the hanyo into submission.  “Just because I am your main watcher does not mean I ONLY helped with you.”  

 

“You always were a jealous little shit.”  Xanxus snarked flapping his wings as he kicked off into the air.

 

“FUCK OFF OLD MAN!”  Inuyasha yelled. 

 

“Inuyasha what have I told you about your language.”  Noel said calmly.

 

 Inuyasha whimpered as the moth demon pulled a thick parchment roll from seemingly nowhere.  


	2. Fluffy Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru couldn't get away fast enough.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin cried happily as her tiny legs carried her past trees and into the Forest clearing.  “A very pretty man just gave me this basket of fruits! They are so yummy my Lord, would you like one?”

 

“Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want your silly fruit girl!”  The imp hissed at her.

 

 Sesshoumaru however, had stopped paying attention at Rin’s claim of a ‘pretty man’ giving her the fruit.

 

“What did this man look like?”  He asked the girl with slight trepidation. 

 

“He was pale and had long pretty green hair.  Oh! He had big pretty moth wigs too!”

 Sesshoumaru stood from his position against a tree and started to make his way to AhUn.  His pace was a lot quicker than normal and put Jaken on edge.

 

“Is something the matter Mi’lord?”  The imp asked with a bit of fear tinting his voice.

 

 Rin watched in confusion.  

 

“We're leaving.”  Sesshomaru said trying to mask his urgency behind a cool facade.

 

 He was stopped in his tracks when a needle thin insect scale flew through the air embedding itself in the ground before his feet.

 

“So fast?  Surely you have time to catch up fluffy pup.”  A voice chimed from the branches of the surrounding trees.  

 

2 figures dropped into the clearing with smirks on their faces as they stood between Sesshomaru and his companions.

 

“Heard you let that little shit cut off your arm so we came to check on you.”  Xanxus spoke with a bored tone.

 

“T-T-THAT HAPPENED MONTHS AGO!!!”  Jaken shrieked.

 

Xanxus growled before kicking the annoying toad into the forest.  Noel beamed at Sesshoumaru before pulling him down to plant a kiss on his brow.

 

“How are you pup?” 

 

 Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he stepped away from the beaming moth.

 

“Noel.”  He greeted calmly before glaring at Xanxus.  “Dick.”

 

 Noel giggled at the sneer that stretched across his husbands face.  He loved when his caretaking skills shined through in his charges.

 

“Xanxus, be a dear and go make sure Jaken wasn’t impaled on something.”  Noel requested with a serene smile.

 

“Fine.”

 

 The crow demon stalked away with his glare burning anything in his path.  Noel turned back to Sesshomaru with a frown. He grasped the younger demon’s collar and tugged until the top came down enough to reveal his damaged arm.

 

“If you had returned home I could have salvaged it.”  Noel sighed. “I can’t do anything for it now that your power has healed it all.”

 

“I don’t need your help.  This Sesshomaru has done fine without you.”

 

“I think not.”  Noel frowned lifting the dog demons arm for emphasis.  “This little spat you have with Inuyasha needs to stop fluffy pup.”

 

 Sesshoumaru frowned at the name but did not correct the moth.  Rin giggled at the cute nickname drawing the demons attention to her.

 

“Tell me little one, Do you like travelling with Sesshomaru?”

 

“Oh yes!”  Rin grinned happily.  “Lord Sesshomaru is very kind.  He saved me many times!”

 

 Noel turned to his charge with a smug grin.

 

“Did he now?  Care to tell me about one such occasion.”

 

“Of course!  When I first met Lord Sesshomaru I didn’t have anyone.  I lived alone and didn’t speak. I was in the woods one day and found my Lord covered in blood.  I decided to bring him food, but I was eventually caught and beaten for taking it without permission.”

 

 Noel frowned at the young girls past, but let her finish her story.

 

“Wolves attacked the village not long after and I was chased down by some of them, but my Lord saved me and I have followed him ever since.  Lord Sesshomaru always keeps the wolves away and even lets me sleep on his fluffy thing when I have bad dreams about them.”

 

“Isn’t that kind of him.”  Noel chuckles.

 

 He gives her a kind smile before pulling the girl into a warm hug which she returns with a confused, but welcoming smile.  Noel looks up at Sesshomaru with a grin. His fluffy puppy was really turning into his namesake. 

 

“So you let her sleep on your tail without her realizing what it was?  I guess you did take after your father in more ways than looks.”

 

 Sesshomaru huffs and walks away from the amused demon intent on ignoring him.

 

“Your father did the same with Izayoi.  He also did it for you when I couldn’t get you to sleep as a child.” 

 

 Sesshomaru tunes him out as Noel told Rin stories of Sesshomaru’s childhood causing the girl great joy. Xanxus soon returned with a pale Jaken clutched in hand.  He tossed the imp on the ground as his eyebrow rose at Noel coddling the human child.

 

“We are not getting one.”  He stated.

 

“But Darling look how cute she is.”  Noel pouted. 

 

“I don’t give a fuck.  Toga let you baby his damn kids is that not enough for you?”  Xanxus groaned.

  
  


“No.  They are to big for it now, besides look at this sweet little face.”  Noel cooed as he picked Rin up and held her for his husband to see.

 

 Rin blushed, but smiled nonetheless causing Xanxus to flinch back.

 

“Just put her down so we can go.”  He grumbled. “You wanted to check on the brats and you did.  We still need to get the mansion ready for the Lady’s guests.”  

 

 Noel sighed and set Rin on the ground.  He planted a kiss to her head before turning to Sesshomaru.

 

“I expect you stay out of trouble from now on pup.”  He said moving forward to hug the younger demon. “Afterall, you have someone to protect now.”

 

 Sesshomaru froze at those words.  His eyes wide in shock as he watched a sorrowful smile appear on the elder’s face.  Noel stepped back and slowly beat his wings until he lifted into the air. 

 

“Bye darlings, see you soon.”.  

 

 Rin waved cheerfully at the moth demon with a big smile on her face.

 

“Bye pretty sir, thank you for the fruits!”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 more AUs left (officially) but I'm always up for requests between now and then lol. The final three will be a Pokemon, Percy Jackson, and a Supernatural AU. Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
